


Yes, Love

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Begging, Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love, M/M, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Harry and Draco keep each other warm at home. They snuggle and kiss and have hot sex.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Yes, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tedah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/gifts).

> Happy Holidays, Tedah! I tried to include as many of your requests/likes as possible. I enjoyed writing this fluffy smutty fic! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, everyone!

It was a cold, snowy day, and Harry and Draco were trying to keep warm at home. 

They had been together for a little over two years, and Draco was still surprised that he lived with _Potter_. They were in love. 

Christmas was approaching and they had done the usual Christmas couple things. They baked cherry biscuits and chocolate logs and Sunday roasts. They decorated a tree with fairy lights and ornaments. They played in the snow and sneaked cold kisses as they made a snowman. 

At the moment, they were curled up in front of the fireplace, a large duvet thrown over them, and Draco’s feet were _freezing_.

“Don’t you dare,” Harry murmured, his arm wrapped around Draco’s shoulders.

“I haven’t the foggiest what you’re talking about.” Draco moved his feet closer to Harry.

“You have a weapon, sir, and the weapon’s your feet.”

“I don’t mean to _weaponize_ them. I only seek a little comfort.”

Harry snorted and kissed Draco’s temple affectionately. “You touch me with your feet and I shall turn instantly into ice.”

“Instantly?” Draco moved closer and brought his knees up a little. He meant to curl his legs around Harry’s, and press the cold, cold pads of his feet to his shins. 

“No!” Harry yelled dramatically. He tried to scoot away, but Draco had him pinned in place.

Smirking devilishly, Draco wrapped his legs around Harry, and pressed his feet to his warm skin. He also sneaked his icy hands under Harry’s shirt and pressed them to his hot stomach, just because he could. 

Harry shivered, and his teeth began to chatter. “You - _monster_.”

“You love me,” Draco said, and kissed Harry’s cheek sweetly. He was finally _warm_ and blissful.

“I do … for some bloody reason.” His teeth were still chattering. 

“You’ve made me warm and content and happy. How shall I repay you?” Draco moved a hand down to stroke Harry through his pyjama bottoms. 

“Oh.”

Draco kissed and licked his neck as Harry grew hard in his palm. “Is this better?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, his breath catching. 

“What if I suck you? Would you like that?”

Harry glanced at the magical clock on the wall. “Ron and Pansy are coming over.”

“We’ve got all the time in the world,” Draco said, and pushed down the duvet. He kissed Harry’s stomach, then helped lower his pyjamas to his knees. Harry was half-hard and twitching.

Draco licked him with broad, flat strokes, then whirled his tongue around his crown. Harry grabbed his head, not forcing him down, just grabbing for something to hold.

Draco tongued his bollocks, and smirked. “Yeah?”

“Fuck,” Harry whispered, thrusting, needing more contact.

“You want my mouth on you, sucking you hard and fast?”

“Yeah.”

Draco stroked him a few times, and his smirk deepened. “Ask me nicely.”

Harry’s eyes became dark and lidded. He licked his lips. “Please, Draco. I want your mouth on me.”

“Where?” Draco squeezed his cock.

“On my cock.”

“What do you want my mouth to do?”

Harry bit his lip. “I want you to suck me. I want you to take me down, all the way down.”

“I suppose.” Draco winked, then put his mouth on Harry again, sucking him all the way down. Harry edged his throat, and Draco inhaled noisily and took him deeper. 

“Oh, fuck,” Harry said, his eyes rolling up.

Draco came up a little, allowing himself to breathe, then he went back down. He bobbed slowly, massaging Harry’s bollocks, feeling their warmth and tension. They were so heavy and needy, and Draco wanted to give him everything, absolutely everything.

Draco quickened his bobbing, and saliva slipped from his lips. He loved giving messy blow jobs. He loved hearing Harry pant and moan. Sometimes he even got Harry to _beg_.

“Please,” Harry said, swallowing down a gasp. 

Shivering, Draco sucked harder. He drew back to command hoarsely, “Again.”

“_Please_.”

Draco tongued his slit, tasting drops of his arousal. He nibbled on his cockhead, and Harry thrashed a little. “You want to come? _Tell me_.”

Harry’s face was red and his glittering eyes were desperate. He touched Draco’s cheek, then the back of his neck. “Please, Draco. I want to come. Give it to me. I know you can. You know I’ve been so good.”

Laughing hotly, Draco kissed him lightly on the mouth, then went back down. He stroked Harry roughly, and he managed to squeeze out a few more drops of precome. 

“Draco,” Harry whined. 

“Yes, love, yes.” Draco took him back into his mouth. He bobbed quickly, messily. He felt Harry stiffen in his mouth, and Harry cried out. Harry came with Draco’s name on his lips, and though he couldn’t see it, he knew Harry’s head was thrown back, his fingers tugging painfully at his hair.

There was a lot of come, and Draco did his best to swallow it all down. 

Draco kissed and licked as Harry soften and gradually calmed his breathing. Draco was hard but he wanted to take care of Harry right now. He wanted to pull him into his arms and keep him warm. Harry could return the favour later; they only had a little while before their guests arrived.

“I love you,” Harry sighed.

“I gave you a mind-blowing orgasm. Of course you love me.”

“I love you for more than that.”

Draco smiled. “I know.”

Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. “Let’s have a shower. We are entertaining tonight, after all.”

They went upstairs to their en-suite. Harry spelled on the shower and helped Draco remove his clothes. They stepped under the warm spray, and Draco groaned in delight. The hot shower water was a little painful on his cold feet.

Harry pressed him to the tile wall and kissed him. Their tongues worked together, battling, teasing.

“Can you taste yourself?”

“Yes,” Harry said, and dropped to his knees. He nursed his cock, oh so softly. Draco groaned and let his legs go weak. When he came, he did it quietly, and Harry whispered endearments and kissed him over and over. 

“I love you,” Harry repeated, and it felt so good to hear him say it every time.

“I love you, too,” Draco whispered.


End file.
